Centopia Hoofenpuff
Centopia Hoofenpuff - 17-letnia hybryda centaura i jednorożca. Kochająca tęcze, różowy i My Little Pony nastolatka. Wygląd Cen jest w połowie jednorożcem, a w połowie centaurem, co prowadzi do tego, że ma róg na środku czoła i koński dół. Oczy nastolatki są błękitne, a włosy i ogon są blond z różowymi końcówkami. Końska część ciała centaura jest biała w beżowe łaty, co sprowadza się do tego, że ktoś z jej rodziny był (bądź jest) koniem rasy Pinto. Charakter Centopia jest sympatyczna i uwielbia towarzystwo innych upiorów. Jej ulubionym zajęciem jest pomaganie młodszym i nowym upiorom, dlatego często jest proszona o oprowadzenie uczniów. Chociaż lubi towarzystwo innych, większość to tak naprawdę tylko znajomi. Cen jest nieufna wobec upiorów, ponieważ dawniej grupa nierozsądnych potworów dla pieniędzy spiłowała róg bab Cen na jej oczach. Stara się uważnie dobierać swych przyjaciół. Jednorożka stara się dobrze uczyć i zdobywać dobre oceny, jednak to nie jest proste. Często nie potrafi się skupić na nauce, ponieważ bardzo ciekawi ją otaczający centaura świat. Jej ulubionym przedmiotem, z którego ma bardzo dobre oceny jest geografia, a najmniej lubi matematykę. Relacje Rodzina Cen ma świetne relacje ze swoją mamą, która jest jednorożcem. Ta rozwiodła się z ojcem centaura i wyprowadziła się do Australii. Panna Hoofenpuff uwielbia do niej jeździć w odwiedziny. Od rozwodu, Centopia niezbyt dobrze dogaduje się ze swoim ojcem. Ten znalazł sobie nową żonę - centaura. Dosyć czesto się kłócą, jednak kiedy on potrzebuje jej pomocy, to oczywiście mu pomoże z macochą byłoby inaczej. Przyjaciele Cornelia Wheeler Cookie ZuHoof Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Kiedyś bardzo podobał jej się Archer, głównie było to spowodowane jego rasą i charakterem. Jednak kiedy okazało się, że ten jest zakochany w Koszmarze, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy jest do końca normalny. Teraz nie jest w nikim zakochana. Klasyczny potwór Jednorożec – stworzenie fantastyczne, występujące w mitach i legendach, posiadające jeden róg pośrodku czoła. Najwcześniej opisane przez Ktezjasza w V-IV w. p.n.e.; Pliniusz Starszy dodał mu jeszcze łeb jelenia, stopy słonia i ogon lwa. W średniowieczu przedstawiano go z głową i korpusem białego (rzadziej czerwono-czarnego) konia, dodając niekiedy nogi jelenia i lwi ogon. Jednorożca uważano za jedyne zwierzę mające odwagę atakować słonia, posiadające tak ostre kopyta, że jedno ich uderzenie rozcina słoniowi brzuch. Centaur - mityczne istoty o mieszanej budowie. Górna część ich ciała (tułów, głowa, ręce) była podobna do ciała człowieka, natomiast dolna miała kształt konia. Uchodziły za potomstwo Kentaurosa i klaczy magnezyjskich. Tworzyły prymitywne plemię. Zamieszkiwały góry i lasy Tesalii oraz Arkadii. Obyczaje miały dzikie, to jest żywiły się surowym mięsem upolowanych zwierząt, kilkakrotnie usiłowały porwać lub zgwałcić kobiety, łatwo się upijały. Biografia Centopia urodziła się ciepłego, letniego dnia w meksykańskim mieście Zapopan. Szybko podbiła serca rodziny Hoofenpuf. Bardzo szybko nauczyła się czarować swym rogiem. Rosła jak na drożdżach. cdn Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'Kucyk, Blondi, Kopytko, Cen, Pia (przez Cookie) '''Ulubione powiedzonko: "'Z kopyta!" 'Najbardziej lubi: '''Geografię, bo lubi poznawać miejsca, po których później będzie mogła hasać. '...a najmniej: '''Matematykę, bo nie rozumie tego przedmiotu '''Zwierzak: Nie posiada Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Szczotki do sierści i do ogona. '''Ulubiony kolor: Wszystkie, a najbardziej róż Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Miejsce jej łóżka jest okryte sianem. '''Ciekawostka: Czy wiesz, że w jej rodzinie jest koń rasy Pinto? Moja buuu-unikalna cecha: '''Nigdy się nie poddaje i zawsze galopuje po swoje! Miejsce pochodzenia '''Ameryka Północna – kontynent o powierzchni 24 242 000 km² (co stanowi 16,3% całkowitej powierzchni lądów na kuli ziemskiej), położony na półkulach: północnej i zachodniej. Do Ameryki Północnej należy Ameryka Środkowa. Meksyk (hiszp. México, nah. Mēxihco), oficjalnie Meksykańskie Stany Zjednoczone (hiszp. Estados Unidos Mexicanos) – kraj w Ameryce Północnej. Sąsiaduje ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi (na północy), z Oceanem Spokojnym (na zachodzie i południu), Zatoką Meksykańską i Morzem Karaibskim (na wschodzie) oraz z Gwatemalą i Belize (na południu i południowym wschodzie).Meksyk zajmuje powierzchnię prawie 2 mln km², co daje mu pod tym względem 14. miejsce na świecie5. Z prawie 117 mln mieszkańców jest 11. krajem pod względem liczby ludności6. Meksyk jest federacją 31 stanów i Dystryktu Federalnego, w którego skład wchodzi stolica – miasto Meksyk – jedno z najgęściej zaludnionych miast na świecie. Linie Basic CentopiaNoweID.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: '''Basic *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2017 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' Włosy Cen są ułożone na lewą stronę, a końce są związane tęczową wstążką. Ogon na samym początku również związany jest podobną wstążką. Ogon i włosy mają różowe końcówki. Centaur ma na sobie tęczową, opadającą bluzkę na krótki rękaw. Na ręce widoczna jest złota bransoletka, a na szyi wisi naszyjnik ze złotą gwiazdką. Można również zauważyć różowy pas z dużą, złotą, czteroramienną gwiazdą. Dawn of the Dance 1470306750088-384585116.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: '''Dawn of the Dance *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' Włosy i ogon Centopii są mocno falowane. Jej kopyta są zdecydowanie jaśniejsze. Centaurzyca ma na sobie długą, jasnoróżową bluzkę z jednym, długim rękawem. Na szyi jej wisi piękny naszyjnik z ciemnoróżowym sercem, a na nadgarstku można zauważyć złotą bransoletkę z różowym kamieniem. Ghostly Pokemon 1470339092067-384585116.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: '''Ghostly Pokemon *'Pokemon: 'Rapidash *'Numer asortumentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' Włosy jednorożki w tej serii stały się dłuższe i "postrzępione" dzięki czemu wyglądają jak płomienie. Końce włosów i ogona są czerwone. Centaur ma na sobie bluzkę bez ramion w kolorze ciała Rapidash, a niżej przypomina płomienie. Kopyta dziewczyny przyjęły kolor czerwony. Na ramionach pa coś w rodzaju rękawków, które przypominają płomienie. Na nadgarstku można zauważyć złotą bransoletkę z czerwonym kamieniem. Fierce Rockers CentopiaFierceRockers.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: '''Fierce Rockers *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2017 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' Jedna część włosów Centopii w tej serii została wygolona i ma swój naturalny kolor. Ta część, która nie została zgolona stała się cała różowa. Włosy są w lekkim nieładzie. Nastolatka ma na sobie różową bluzkę na krótki rękaw, lekko podartą na dole. Pod dekoltem widnieje czarno-biały wzór. Na rękach ma różowe, koronkowe rękawiczki, a na szyi wisi czarna obroża oraz naszyjnik z ciemnoróżowym kamieniem. Ogon jest cały różowy - ma jedynie jedno blond pasmo. Dodatkowo dziewczyna ma różowy tamburyn - to właśnie na nim gra podczas koncertu. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki * Nigdy nie jadła siana. Chociaż jest po części koniem, to uważa, że ma jeszcze trochę rozumu. * Gdyby musiałaby wybrać pomiędzy psem, a kotem, wybrałaby kota. * W jej domu mieszka również bardzo ekscentryczny wujek Carlos. Nie może znaleźć sobie pracy, wiecznie siedzi w piwnicy i konstruuje Galeria Moje prace CentopiaNoweID.jpg|ID 1469955267303-1009739192.jpg|Stare ID 1470306750088-384585116.jpg|Dawn of the Dance 1470339092067-384585116.jpg|Ghostly Pokemon CentopiaFierceRockers.jpg|Fierce Rockers Centopia Skullette.png|Skullette Cen Prace innych Centopia by Rochi.jpeg|Cen od Rochi <3 Osiągnięcia Kategoria:Czikorita08 Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Meksyk